


Sherlock the Consulting Dragon(net)

by Spookywanluke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragonlock, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reporters were all waiting to get a glimpse of the elusive Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Viewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/gifts).



> If any author out there want to use my works/ideas as springboards, feel free! You'll make better use of them than I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his shoulders was what looked like a very large bird, but on closer inspection truly it was miniature dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My first 221B and it was by accident.  
> Betastick (TM) was waved by the lovely Xantissa, all other errors are mine alone.

On the overcast, typical London day, the press was gathered outside of 221b awaiting for John Watson to emerge, hopefully in accompaniment with the elusive Sherlock: the consulting dragon. There were stories going around that he could barely fit in the flat, even that he was fake.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion and a cheer: John Watson had appeared outside his door. On his shoulders was a miniature dragon.

Sherlock’s hide was a scaled, deep glossy black with purple running along the back ridge up to a sharply protruding snout and a ring of blue around the neck. His eyes were of a stunning grey-blue that stood out and his tail was a long, delicate fork.

He was standing upright, wings slightly out, claws delicately holding onto Watson's shirt, preening with the attention. 

The cameras started clicking till the first reporter asked an obvious question "What is he?" 

The change from majestic to ferocious happened in an instant, and right before the beast flew at the reporter, claws first, all those close swore they heard the impossible "obvious, you idiot! Address me directly"

Before damage could be done, John barked out "Sherlock" and the attack was over. He pushed through the crowd, pulled Sherlock from battering the reporter with his wings and escaped into the waiting cab behind.


	2. Mycroft's lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what John was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a 221B mores the pity.... If I dream up any more (and I mean that literally) I'll add it on.  
> Betastick (TM) was waved by the lovely Xantissa, all other errors are mine alone.

On his first meeting with the dragon Mycroft, John was a bit nervous, getting snatched of the street by over-dressed, polite goons then taken to a large cave would do that to you. 

He had no idea what to expect as the only dragon John had ever seen was Sherlock. Movies and literature that he had seen really could not come close the real thing.

Walking thru the cave, he almost expected old bones and coins to be lying about, not the beautiful human "receptionist" sitting by a desk opening up a door in the cave system with a "He's expecting you, Dr Watson"  
Inside it was shadowy, with a few lights scattered around in corners of the room and there were large furniture and rugs everywhere, most of which would have cost his yearly pension. 

A large shadow, easily twice as tall as him, emerged from the back of the room till it came into light.

"Good evening Dr Watson" rumbled the voice through the still air in an upper crust British accent. "My name is Mycroft, and I want to know your intentions towards the dragon Sherlock"

John wondered whether these two were the same species, the size difference and the fact that it could actually talk, not just mentally barrage as Sherlock tended to do.  
“He has the ability to grow into this size, merely chooses not to, and he finds talking out loud to be too tiresome. We’re off topic now, intentions?”

 

Crap, mindreading too, what else had Sherlock not told him...."It's none of your damn business, but I just provide lodgings, concealment, transport and opinions. That is all."

The dragon stepped forward menacingly, wings slightly opened, single claw out. "I don't see what he sees in you, a retired officer with barely a penny, just steady nerves” With a growl he continued “… but I'll be willing to pay you handsomely to give me updates on his whereabouts and progress.” Switching to a more even tone, almost slimy tone he finished “Just small things, nothing to private."

 

I don't take bribes nor do I tell on people, if he wants to contact you or vice versa work it out yourself, I'm sure you're able to. With that, good day" Watson turned his back and strode through the door that was opening without glancing back. 

As it closed behind him, he swore he heard muttered "Sherlock what have you found this time"


End file.
